Heat
by WoLfSlAvE
Summary: Kyo needs energy today! But an unexpected visit from Hatsuharu in the locker room can give him and extra boost!ONE SHOT KYOxHARU paring. yaoi rape?


Well I really wanted to make a funny story about Haru and Kyo. This is a one shot, so please R&R

Thanks

I DON"T OWN Fruits Basket

WARNING: yaoi, sex,

Tohru and Shigure were sitting around the breakfast table waiting for Yuki and Kyo to finish getting dressed upstairs. It was a cold morning since spring was right around the corner. "Yuki! Kyo! We're going be late for our first class. Please hurry up." Kyo was still half asleep and just sitting with his eyes half shut. Her voice rang through his ears causing his heart to beat very fast. This of course had made the orange haired boy mad. "Alright already I'm coming woman!" He knew this wasn't going to be a good day today. He felt in himself.

The walk with Tohru and Yuki was the same. He was on the left of her while Yuki was on the right. The brown haired girl always smiled and enjoyed chatting with the prince on the way to school. Kyo however was walking like a zombie and almost fell asleep twice.

"Oh yeah, Kyo," Yuki said "There's something I have to tell yo…" The boy went deaf, barely hearing what his rival was saying, nor did he care. "Ar… Lis…n..t…me?" is all he heard from him. "I..s Imp…r..ant…st…way…fr…m…ru…to…" His mind went blank after that. Al he was thinking about was getting to school and coming home.

They were finally at school and just made it inside the room at the sound of the final bell. Tohru and Yuki sat next to each other near the front, leaving Kyo in the back of the room. He didn't mind because his old man of a teacher was nearly going blind, so he couldn't tell if he was sleeping or reading. Kyo closed his eyes and soon left into slumber. His dream was of his happy place. An old fashion house like the house he's living in, in a garden raining pink cherry blossoms. He was lying near the lake watching blossoms pass by him and touching his soft skin.

RRRIIIINNGGGG

He woke up again with his heart beating at a fast rate. The squeaking of chairs and rustling of the papers gave him the signal that it was time go to the next class, which happened to be his favorite: Gym. A big grin planted itself on his mouth as he marched proudly to the locker rooms. He was always athletic and didn't back down from a challenge. Soon he was ready to go out and beat the other students senselessly….

… The hour had passed and break time was on. He finally felt energized at the adrenaline that rushed him through track. But now he was sweaty and ready to eat the food Tohru gave him today. He decided to run a few more laps giving him more freedom to change in the locker rooms and more training to beat the prince at something.

"this day might not be as bad as I thought" he whispered to himself. as he closed the door to his locker.

"Hey Kyo" A white haired boy stood behind leaning against the neighboring locker. The orange head jumped at surprised, and quickly change to a sour face.

"Damn it Haru, what the hell'd you do that for!" he said angrily.

The boy said in an expressionless look, "I've been waiting for you all day, don't keep me waiting anymore." He grinned.

"What the hell are you talking about?

All of a sudden a hand was trusted into his neck, landing his head with a loud thump on the lockers. Harus hand was pinning the orange haired boy to the locker. agitation was running through his body, as he flexed his muscles and was about to strike. Hatsuharu's face. But before he could Haru's other hand grabbed his wrist and pinned that on the locker.

"What the fuck are you doing!" He said yelling loud enough that only the Ox boy could hear.

"I already told," he said as he pinned the other hand of Kyo to the locker. He slowly went up to Kyo's ear and whispered with a grin "I'm gonna fuck you till you bleed you hear me?" he said giving him a devilish grim and lick on the ear. It was like a bomb had blow up the school. Did he hear right!

"Get the fuck away from me" Kyo tried to say but was huffing trying to pull away. "This better be another sick joke of yours." But blush was running up and down his face at his curiosity.

"Who's joking here Kyo," he said as he unzipped the boys pants and felling up. The orange haired boy was nervous but not ready to give up. He struggled to free his grip from the taller boy, who seemed to be dominating this situation. "Let go of me!" he yelled again. But this only made Haru more anxious and Kyo more red.

"Why stop when it's half way up?" the white haired boy said looking into his eyes. It was true, Kyo knew something he like was going on, but didn't want to admit it, especially to Haru, Or was this black Haru? Anyways, it didn't matter, beads of sweat were running down both there bodies as Haru was trying to lick them off one by one. "I like the taste of your body." Haru said.

Haru was now in control as Kyo hushed himself hoping it would end. The Ox was caressing his neck leaving a saliva trail from his neck to his cheek. Kyo could only whimper at the though of what things Haru had planned out. This Haru was stronger than usual. What was happening? But before he could think of a reason his shirt was lifted like lighting which left hot marks on his sides.

"Kyo, how long I have waited for this." The boy said was he was pinching him and touching his soft warm body. And slowly, the Ox boy read for his bulging zipper and undid his pants. He revealed himself to Kyo who was shocked at what he was seeing. Suddenly a hand, grabbed some orange hair, and shoved him to the floor. His knee's hit the concrete floor getting him a little more hotter with anticipation. His eyes were blurring now, and his penis stood erect wanting to be freed from the confines of his pants He was now eye height of Haru's erect penis. But now was shoved into him mouth. He could feel it in the back of his throat thrusting harder and harder with the taste going straight to his stomach. Kyo couldn't breath at some points due to that he was as you would say "skull fucked" and tears were now starting to well up in him tightly closed eyes.

"Yeah bitch, suck it!" he said harshly as he took his jacket off and completely nude. He watched in amusement as he saw how hard the cat boy had tried to take it all in but only choked release of his precum. A full tear had fallen down his cheek which Haru now noticed it. He felt satisfied at it as he removed his erection from the boy's mouth. He began to spit some sticky liquid to the floor and wheezed to suck in some air, but could only taste Harus penis.

"Look at you know," the white haired boy began "Your nothing but a sex craved puppy. Oops! I mean kitty" he said with a smile Kyo didn't know what to think, was this alright? Should I give myself over to him. "Yes… I want him… I want to feel him inside me. I want to take him all" was flowing through his mind but the otherhalf of him reject that guy and only wanted to kill him.

With out notice, he found he was on the cold concrete floor with no pants on. Haru was hugging him from behind and gave him a peck on the smaller boy's neck as assurance. "don't worry Kyo It will only hurt for the first part….But will be hell the rest of the way." He smirked as he beat Kyo ready for him.

You know that feeling that you try to stick a jaw breaker into you mouth (cause your sick of holding it) and try to shove it into your mouth, only to make your jaw feel excruciating pain? Now let's direct that pain over to how Kyo's behind is going through .

Every thrust was like a minute of hell, he could feel his insides being ripped apart by a huge monster, yet could only lay there and take it. Blood he saw running down his leg, He had gone to the point of no return. He was broken inside, by Haru who was enjoying this too much, until, hoped rained upon him.

"get ready" a soft voice said as he felt new soothing warmth well inside him. Like a miracle had come in and saved his pain. White stuff was dripping out of him raped orifice, and his own member which had been massaged by Haru .

"Phew!" Haru said causally. "man that was good wasn't it…" he waited for a response but no one answered. He looked down at the white covered boy looking blankly on the floor still with sex eyes. "It wasn't that bad was it?" Kyo finally went back into conscious state and looked at him.

"God damn it!" He began, you could have let up with a warning with and irritated face looking at him. The Ox boy crouched next to his face and said:

"Wait didn't Yuki tell you?"

The boys eyes widened "tell me what!

"That I'm in heat today, and I was going to go after you" He said winking with a smile and gave Kyo a soft kiss on the lips which the orange haired boy accepted.

There are possessed by Animals right which means they will be in heat (crazy for sex) get what I mean?

"Oh yeah one more thing." He smiled "Don't say that I raped you okay? Cause you can't rape the willing 3 " he tapped the boys nose on the floor and left him fresh clothes on the floor next to him.

Well this was my one shot, hard core stuff happening over here. I really wanted to say Hatsuharu was hung like an elf, but that was too silly. Anyways, thanks for you time


End file.
